Making Amends (Sort Of)
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: In which Spencer confronts both Mary and Alex in Mona's dollhouse. One-shot


**So, I've been playing with this for a while. Someone please tell me why we never got a scene with these three talking out their problems. I mean, we kind of got that with Mary and Spencer, but... not really. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Spencer stood outside the quaint little shop, the cold, brisk air making her shiver slightly. The wind whipped against her cheeks, the snowflakes drifting through the air in front of her face. She had never been particularly fond of the cold. The transition period between summer and fall had always been her preference; never too hot nor too cold.

As she gazed at the shop - the _doll_ shop, she realized with a shudder - she was beginning to have second thoughts about this "coming to terms mission," as it was so eloquently put. There was no doubt in her mind that she was an unwelcomed guest to all three parties residing there. One in particular would not be too happy about her interference with their "game."

Spencer shook her head of these thoughts. She was Spencer Jill Hastings and she wasn't afraid of _anyone_. Least of all, _Mona Vanderwaal_. She could go to visit her estranged mother and psychotic twin sister if she wanted.

...

There were times like these when she remembered how insane her life was.

Bracing herself, Spencer ascended upon the shop, pushing open the door and entering. She glanced at the array of different dolls on the shelves and curled her lip in disgust. There would be no changing that girl. There was a woman behind the desk with her back turned from her, so she cleared her throat, knowing exactly who it was.

The woman began to turn around. " _Bonjour, bienvenue à-_ " She stopped short as seeing her, her eyes turning cold. "Spencer." Her tone was anything but welcoming, just as she suspected it would be.

Well, two could play at that game. " _Longtemps pas de voir, Mona_ ," she responded in the same tone.

"What do you want, Hastings?" snapped Mona, her ire obviously growing.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "This is how you treat an old friend, huh?" she couldn't help but tease. After years of the woman across from her always making the next unexpected move, she finally caught her by surprise. Was it so wrong to relish in her victory?

"Last time I checked, you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Just the opposite with you, though, wasn't it?" Spencer shot back.

The brunette seemed to be caught off guard by this. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

She thought she saw the other woman's cheeks turn pink, but she blinked and it was gone. Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," she accepted. "That's not what I came here for, anyway."

Mona's eyes lit up with realization. "No," she said immediately. "I'm not letting you take them from me. They're _mine_. I finally _won_!"

"First of all, calm down," ordered Spencer, glaring at her. She knew Mona was sick in the head, but this was more than she had the patience for at the moment. "I'm not here to take them from you, alright? So stop acting like you're about to leap over that counter and rip my eyes out."

Mona visibly relaxed, of only slightly. "Then what do you want?" she demanded.

"To talk to them," Spencer answered softly. "Look, it's been five years since Charlotte's death. I'm not hurting and I know Aria, Emily, and Hanna aren't either. But Ali is and I know Mary and Alex must be too." It was true. She and Emily had tried their best to comfort Alison, but neither of them had shed a tear over the blonde's end.

This time, it was Mona's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And me?" she tested.

Spencer shrugged. "I have no idea," she admitted. Mona was a hard person to read. She had been tortured by Charlotte DiLaurentis, just like the rest of them. But she was also the one who offed her. Mona was a lot of things, but she was not a killer. She imagined that her grief was similar to that of Emily or Aria in regards to Nate and Shana respectively. Who knew how she was feeling about all this?

She scoffed. "How did you even find me?" she asked, a tad less hostile than she had been previously.

"A number of sources," Spencer told her. "Your little boyfriend who posed as a cop? The one who arrested Alex? Caleb and Toby tracked him to an apartment about thirty minutes or so from here. A little more research and we finally found this... _shop_ of yours." She gazed into the smaller women's eyes. "Mona, _please_. Let me see them."

Mona regarded her for a moment. "This isn't just about CeCe," she stated.

Well, that hit a little closer to home than she would have liked. "Believe what you want."

Mona was silent for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine," she agreed. "You can see them, only if you promise not to breathe a word of this to the police."

"Only if you don't try to add me to your 'collection,'" retorted Spencer dryly.

"Deal. Follow me."

OoOoOo

"You've got visitors, my precious dolls!" announced Mona gleefully.

"Tell them I said to go jump in a lake," responded Alex bitterly.

"Nice to see you too, sis."

Alex jumped up from her seat at the little round table, coming face-to-face with her twin sister and nearly banging her head on the glass that separated them. " _Spencer_ ," she hissed venomously. "What _you_ want?"

Mary had also gotten up. "Spencer," she whispered.

"Hi, Mary," Spencer greeted warmly. Her gaze turned slightly harder when facing her twin. "Alexandra."

"I'll ask again," proclaimed Alex. "What. The. Bloody hell. Do. You. Want?"

"To talk," answered Spencer. She reached into her bag before slipping a couple of pictures through the little slot. "A lot's happened these past few years. These are some pictures of Ali and Emily's twins, Lily and Grace. I thought you might like to see them."

Mary gently took a picture in her hand. "Oh, they're beautiful, Spencer," she praised.

Eventually, Alex took one as well. "Thank god they didn't get the Drake nose," she commented, obviously fighting a smile.

Spencer smirked. "I say that all the time."

Alex eyed her. "I suppose I better be calling you Mrs. Cavanaugh from now on," she observed distastefully.

Spencer subconsciously fingered the ring on her left hand. "Hastings-Cavanaugh," she corrected. "Toby and I got married a few years ago."

Mary's eyes suddenly drifted to her stomach and she covered her heart. "Spencer, you're..." she trailed off. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she stared her second eldest child down.

Spencer placed a hand on her small, barely visible baby bump. "Pregnant," she confirmed, trying to hold back tears herself. Even she could hardly believe it. She was going to be a mother.

The corners of Mary's mouth twitched before she was smiling brightly. "Congratulations, Spencer. I mean it." Her face turned very serious all of a sudden and it startled her. "Promise me something." Her blue eyes bore into her brown ones, shining with regret. "If anyone - and I mean anyone - tries to take your baby away from you, give them hell."

"I-"

" _Promise me_ , Spencer."

Spencer stared at her before giving a small nod. "Of course, Mary." She placed a protective hand on her abdomen. "No one's touching my baby."

Mary closed her eyes in content. "Good."

After a few minutes of silence, Alex spoke up, "So this is why you're here? To brag about how _wonderful_ your life's going? To go on and on about how I failed to steal your oh-so perfect life?"

Spencer looked at her before sighing. "Despite our... 'estrangement,' Alexandra, we're _sisters_ ," she told her. "You might be jealous and deranged, but you're family. And we all know what today is."

Their mother visibly flinched. "Charlotte's death," she whispered. "Spencer..."

"I don't want to hold onto the resentment I have towards both of you," the brunette explained. "I didn't care for Charlotte the way you two did and she didn't care for me either. But if I lost Melissa or my baby, I'd be a mess. I figured, you both need someone for you."

"I don't want your pity," spat Alex, attempting not to shed a tear. But both her mother and sister saw them glisten in her eyes.

Spencer smiled sadly. "I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive either of you completely," she admitted, to which Mary lowered her head in shame and Alex rolled her eyes. "but I'm not angry. I have a loving family because of you, Mary. And I have a wonderful husband because of you, Alexandra. So, thank you."

With that, she turned on her heel, leaving the two to ponder her words.

OoOoOo

 **Honestly, this was just something I threw together. Does it show? Anyway, please review!**


End file.
